


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 19

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompts chosen for day 19 were "Public & Formal Wear" - Already finding it hard to live in silence with his feelings, Barry has to watch Lup seduce someone for a mission. It's going to be a long night...





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 19

**Author's Note:**

> Lup is socially and physically transitioned in this fic.

****“You look good, Bluejeans,” Lup said, her eyes taking in the tuxedo he was wearing with a slow pass down him.

“Thanks.” He tugged at the tie as he swallowed nervously. “You look… Well, you know you look amazing.”

Lup grinned and looked down. “I do, don’t I?” Her black halter top dress was skin tight on top and then flared out dramatically from the waist. The front of the skirt ended above her knees and the back of the skirt trailed down to skim the floor. The skirt was lined in bright crimson that showed off her tawny skin and the black heels with straps winding up to her calves. A gold spiral wrapped around her arm from elbow almost to her shoulder with an unusual stone sitting at the top.

“I’m not sure I’m needed,” he said, half to himself. “You’re plenty of distraction on your own in that dress.”

“I’m sure you’ll be useful,” she said, glancing over his shoulder. “There’s my target now.” She wound her way through the crowd to the handsome young lord who’d just entered the room, then passed by him as if she didn’t even notice him. His head, like so many others in the room, swiveled to watch her. And then he followed her.

A blade of misery sliced through Barry. Loving her from afar was hard enough. Loving her from afar and watching this would be torture.

The young lord approached her, touched her bare shoulder. Barry’s fingers burned at the sight. He needed to keep an eye on her, on anyone else who might be watching her while she worked her (not literal) magic. But this was quite possibly the worst mission he’d ever had. He’d gladly go back two decades to the mushroom kingdom and spend another year wandering among the fungus, never taking off his respirator, in exchange for not having to witness the rest of this evening.

But he’d do his job. He was better at this than any of the other roles he could have taken tonight. Magnus’s brawn would help him pass as security. Merle’s affinity for plants would be useful as he circled the garden for party stragglers who might have information about the light. Davenport, Taako, and Lucretia were all in the games portion of the party, working on gambling their way into the information they were after.

But this young lord was their best bet.

_____

She’d been talking to him most of the night now. They’d danced. Each of them were flirting and smiling so much the whole room seemed to have half their attention pinned on the couple.

Barry meanwhile had dumped about four cups of the incredibly strong punch they were serving into the nearby planter. He’d been getting steadily more “drunk” as the evening wore on, just in case anyone was paying him any attention.

And then, finally, unfortunately, Lup was making her move. She put her arm around her new friend and they headed for a back doorway.

Barry made his way across the crowded ballroom as quickly as he could while maintaining his supposed drunken persona.

As soon as he was through the door he saw the problem with this plan. Instead of the darkened hallway he’d expected this was a large room where couples were… coupled. The spaces each couple - or group - occupied were semi-private at best. Lup tossed him a quick look over her date’s shoulder. This wasn’t what she’d expected either, clearly.

With no other option, Barry stumbled and wove his way across the room towards them. Just as he got close he felt a shimmer of familiar magic dance over his skin. When he looked down at himself he appeared to be the young lord she’d been flirting with all night. Understanding flared in him and he crashed into the man who now looked like him just as the new faux Barry mumbled, “What the fuck?”

Lup pressed the gem in the top of her arm cuff and it came loose in her hands. Quickly she shoved it into faux Barry’s mouth and pressed her hand over his nose and mouth until he swallowed. The effect was almost instant. He stumbled and slid to the floor.

“Help me,” she hiss whispered.

They pulled the man up between them just as someone came over.

“Is he okay?” a tall woman with a mass of ebony curls that reached her waist asked. She turned the question to Barry and leaned against him, smiling.

“Fine,” Barry answered quickly.

“My friend had too much to drink,” Lup explained, elbowing the woman off of Barry. “We’ll just get him outside for some air. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

The woman’s eyes never left Barry. “Well, I’ll be here if you need me,” she offered, licking her lips. Her hand trailed down Barry’s arm.

Barry didn’t risk speaking again, just smiled and nodded as he and Lup half drug the unconscious man wearing his face towards the veranda.

As soon as they were alone on the terrace, Lup was rifling his pockets. “I’ve been trying to lift this thing all night but this is better. We can get it back on him before he wakes up.”

At last she found the keyring she wanted and they dropped the man to a sitting position leaning against the wall of the mansion. Lup ran to the parapet and leaned over, whistling. Merle whistled up from below. She dropped the keys and called out, “Get it back to me in thirty minutes, old man!”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your corset on!” he called back as he disappeared into the shadows.

“Like there’s room in this dress for a corset,” she mumbled, turning back.

“So, I guess we just wait here now?” Barry asked.

Someone opened the door behind them and Lup threw her arms around him.

“Sorry!” the person called and closed the door again.

“Shit, that was close,” Lup said, not moving. “Yeah, guess we stay here and look occupied.”

“Um, okay.”

Lup dropped her arms from around his neck and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the edge of the terrace and hopped up on the stone parapet. She pulled him close to her and wrapped her legs around him. “That’s better,” she said, winding her arms around his neck again. “The stones are murder in these heels.”

Barry glanced down to see the tiny cobblestones that paved the terrace… and Lup’s thigh on his hip.

“So, uh, thirty minutes,” he said.

“Yeah,” she agreed.

Behind them the door opened again and closed with another, “Sorry!”

“Bluejeans? How into this part do you think you can get?”

He looked at her eyes, shining at him in the moonlight. “Lup… I…” His hands on her waist clutched at her involuntarily.

“It’s still your actual body,” she told him. Her legs pulled him closer.

“That’s, uh, that’s only one concern,” he stammered.

“I like you,” she whispered. “This might not have been my first choice for this,” she paused and placed a single delicate kiss at the side of his mouth. “But, it’s kind of working.”

She liked him? Heat flared through his system at the thought. But this situation - him wearing a different face? Ice water seemed to drown the heat instantly. It might be his body but that wasn’t what she saw. He didn’t want to be the proxy for something else.

“I don’t…”

“Barry?” she whispered. “I used True Seeing on myself.”

His mouth shut on his words.

“I’ve thought about this for a while but… now? Standing here like this? I don’t want to pretend this isn’t something I want.”

He closed his eyes. The words came out as little more than a breath. “I want it too.”

Her mouth met his and this was not a delicate kiss at the corner of his mouth. This was a kiss with intentions. Her hand slid down between them to rub against him. Barry groaned into her mouth.

“Oh, sorry!” someone called behind them then a moment later, “Hey, is your friend okay?”

Lup grinned over his shoulder at the intruder. “He’s fine! Bit too much to drink.” She winked conspiratorially as she added, “He’s my chaperone.”

The voice behind him laughed, “Oh, nice work!” and the door shut.

“This isn’t exactly…” he started but her mouth was on his before he could finish. She parted his lips with her own and their tongues met. He forgot their surroundings for a long moment, lost in the sensation.

“I know,” she said when she pulled away and took a breath. “But you were over there watching the whole night and I…” She kissed him again, hard and quick, “I wanted it to be you I was with.”

He nodded and dove his mouth against hers again. One hand slid down from her waist to her hip then to the bare skin on her thigh. He tore his mouth free of her lips and then bent to her neck above the high band of her dress and then down to the bare expanse of her shoulder. “I did too,” he whispered against her skin.

Her hand found his on her thigh and brought it up, pushing his fingers under her skirt. When his fingers found the scrap of silk covering her he could feel the wet heat coming from her. With his knuckles he rubbed over the material. Lup clutched tightly to him and made a noise against his jaw. He pushed his knuckles over her again, pressing firmly, and was rewarded with a louder sound.

“That’s…” her breath hitched as his fingers found the edge of the material and pushed it aside. “Oh, fuck, that’s…” He turned his hand and slide a finger over her, tracing over her skin before pushing gently into her.

His other hand went to the small of her back, holding her steady as he began to work his finger in her, rocking slowly.

“Oh, hey, occupied, I see!” a laughing voice behind him called. The door banged shut again.

Lup just pressed her mouth to his, mumbling, “More,” before opening her mouth to his, kissing him with a wildness that made him feel just as unhindered. He pressed a second finger in and curled them, rocking them in and out, and each press forward angling against the soft spot inside her that made her legs clench around him when he hit it.

She was rocking her hips with him. He pulled his mouth away for a moment to catch his breath then went right back to kissing her. Capturing her bottom lip, he sucked against it just as his thumb swiped up over her clit. She seemed to both tense and melt against him at the same time, curling to him at the same time she was clinching tighter around his fingers.

Her hands were holding fast to his shoulders, gripping him as if she were going to fall. Suddenly he remembered she was literally sitting two stories up with only his hand to hold her. The thought made him pull her tighter to him. His fingers beckoned inside her and he rolled his thumb over her slick clit, pressing down with every swipe.

She tensed around him. Her head tilted back, hair swinging behind her. He pushed his fingers in then slid out again twice more before pushing down hard on her clit while angling his fingers up until she shuddered against him. His name came out of her mouth in a soft cry as she came. Her head angled forward again and her forehead rested against his chin as she caught her breath.

He pressed a kiss into her hair.

A whistle came up from the ground below.

Lup sat up reluctantly and turned. “Uh, go… go ahead,” she called.

“You okay?” Merle asked.

“Yeah, all, uh, all good,” she managed.

The keys flew up, glinting in the moonlight and she caught them with Mage Hand. She passed them to Barry. “Tuck these in his inside pocket and I’ll drop the illusions,” she told him.

He started to step away but she grabbed his jacket and pulled him back for another kiss. When they parted she ran one hand over his cheek. “And be quick, babe. We’ve got unfinished business to attend to as soon as we get back to the ship.”


End file.
